


Daughters of Time

by VigilantePond



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack Crossover, Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:49:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6255331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VigilantePond/pseuds/VigilantePond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being sent to the wrong era by the Weeping Angels, Amy finds herself at a bar, and meets an alluring fellow time traveller, Sara Lance; the two quickly bond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daughters of Time

Amy Pond sat alone in the bar, and appeared to be staring at her glass of whisky, like she was mesmerized by it. But Amy Pond was convinced nothing would ever mesmerize her again; not after having everything, the whole universe at her fingertips, and then losing all of it, losing the Doctor, losing Rory. Everything reeked of hundreds of alcohols mixed together, but the aroma was sweet at the same time.The bar buzzed with chatter, laughter, 70’s music, glasses clinking together, and busy shuffling bodies all around her. How can one be so alone in a room full of people? A few men had approached her earlier, and offered to buy her drinks. She’d chased them all away by threatening to puke on all of them, and then she cursed in Gaelic; she did that sometimes when she got drunk. 

 

The Weeping Angels sent Rory back to the 30’s, while Amy herself was trapped in the 70’s instead. She knew it was a huge risk, and at that time she decided that it would be her best bet to blink and find Rory again in the 30’s. Little did she know that her plan would be a disaster, and now she did not have The Doctor or Rory. She had nobody, and she was in the wrong era. Amy desperately needed someone to talk to about everything, but there was no way anybody here would understand what she was going through. It had been over a year since she got sent here, over a year of trying to pull herself together. 

 

“This seat taken?” A voice interrupted her thoughts. The voice was confident, and slightly raspy, sort of sexy, thought  Amy. She turned and was surprised to see an alluring young woman beside her. The other girl had wavy ash blonde hair, she wore a formfitting sleeveless cerise dress that showed off her toned body and muscular arms. 

 

“Yes, of course!” Amy exclaimed, and then corrected herself, “I mean- no, it’s not taken. Of course you can sit.” Maybe the alcohol got her brain, because the blonde girl caused her to give a strange reaction that she never experienced before.  _ What an incredible girl _ , Amy immediately thought to herself. 

 

“I’m Sara,” the blonde girl smiled. It was a purely sincere smile, nobody had given Amy that in a long time. 

 

“Amy,” she replied, unsure of what else to say. 

 

“Wanna dance?” Sara asked. A song had now came on, it was “ _ I Will Survive _ ”. “One of my favourites. Old, but gold.” 

 

“No thanks, I’m not much of a dancer,” Amy responded with a laugh. Amy didn’t want to embarrass herself, plus the only dance she knew was the drunk giraffe, which… technically suited her current condition, drunk, and she resembled a giraffe with her long limbs. Suddenly, Sara’s recent words looped in her head.  _ “Old but gold”  _ Amy frowned, bewildered that Sara called the song old. “Hold on… how could the song be old if it was released two days ago?” 

 

Sara hesitated for a while, and did not speak until she finally decided on an appropriate response. “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you the truth, and trust me, I’m not drunk and saying random things,” she said, shaking her head. 

 

Amy raised an eyebrow and leaned in closer. “Oh yeah? Try me. I’ve seen some of the most unbelievable things in the universe,” she grinned. 

 

Sara chewed on her lower lip as she pondered. “Well… let’s put it this way. I’m a time traveller, I’m from the year 2016. I was recruited on this mission, but that doesn’t matter, because they left me behind. I don’t belong in the 70’s.” She tried to read Amy’s face, expecting to get a reaction where Amy thought she was a lunatic. 

 

Amy gasped, knocking down her glass of whisky in the process. The girls scrambled to clean up the spill as  Amy excitedly told Sara that she was a time traveller too, or rather, one that was stuck in this time period forever. “Technically in 2012, I’m dead!” she cried.

 

“Well, want to hear something even crazier? I was dead once, and then I went into the Lazarus Pit, and got resurrected. Life has never been the same ever since,” Sara said. 

 

A man who sat in earshot nearby shot them a glare and scooted away, convinced that they were simply ditzy, drunk women who were telling crazy stories. Amy wanted to hug the other girl, she couldn’t believe that she finally found someone in a similar situation, someone who understood her and could relate to her. The two clicked instantly, and both shared stories about their lives; Sara about her life as a vigilante, becoming The Canary, life with the “League of Assassins”, and her mission to sabotage a man named Vandal Savage, being the White Canary... and Amy on her life travelling with The Doctor, defeating aliens, and visiting different planets. Eventually, the subject of lovers came up. 

 

“Did you have someone? Back home?” Amy asked. 

 

“I don’t know where my home is anymore… I did have someone. Nyssa Al Ghul. She saved me on the island and I joined the League of Assassins. What about you?” Sara answered with a sad smile.

 

_ She. She she she she.  _ Amy’s heart raced as she registered that Sara had a female love interest. “Yeah- My h-husband Rory. I let the angels send me back in time so I could be with him, but they sent me to the wrong t-time,” Amy stuttered. Then, she mentally slapped herself for even thinking about being attracted to Sara when Rory… Rory, Rory, Rory, her  _ husband _ Rory. The whisky was getting to her. 

 

“I know how you feel, it’s confusing, and it’s hard to move on. But what would Rory want? I think- I  _ know  _ that Nyssa would want me to move on, she wouldn’t want me to be sad for the rest of my life. You get what I mean?” Sara said softly. 

 

“I know, I’m just not sure I’m ready to completely move on yet,” Amy sighed. “I could try… or something.” 

 

Sara reached for Amy’s hand, and held it for a while. Sara’s hand was rough, scarred, and calloused from years of battle and combat, but it gave warmth and comfort all the same. Their eyes met, and they were silent for the period of time. Finally, The Canary swooped in for a kiss, her lips met Amy’s. It had been a long time since either of them had felt this feeling. Amy returned the kiss, and soon their mouths were moving in synchronized patterns, almost rhythmically matched the song that was playing, “ _ Hooked On A Feeling”  _ by Blue Swede. 

 

_ Lips as sweet as candy _

_ Its taste is on my mind _

_ Girl you got me thirsty  _

_ For another cup of wine _

 

Sara opened her mouth wider, and allowed Amy’s tongue to gently slip through. They didn’t care about the people around them right now, they did not think of their pasts or the future, what mattered was the bond they shared in the present moment. Were they in love? They didn’t know yet. That was a question for another time. Both had an unreachable lover at the back of their mind. Right now, they were just what each other needed. 

   
                                                                                                     
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I considered making their relationship more complicated by tying it with my other fic, the Secret Origin of Rip Hunter, where in that case Amy would be Sara's grandmother, but I decided not to do that. (By all means check out my other DW x Arrow crossover fic). I'm literally the only person on earth who crack ships this I think.. I've made some stuff on Youtube and Tumblr for this ship omg.. Anyways hope you liked it.


End file.
